Delivery
by RedRibbonRebecca
Summary: Carlisle is driving threw Forks one day in September when he stops to help a pregnant Renee….Pre Twilight! 2nd fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this story is loosely based on what happened to me when I went into labour so I decided to write this. It is supposed to be a one-shot but I might add little drabbles after IF it gets enough response and reviews. **

**I hope you like it, please review!**

**~ Carlisle ~**

I don't know how I ended back in the town my family and I resided a long time ago but something has drawn me here and as I drive threw this tiny town I notice that it hasn't changed one bit since 1939. The only change is, is the things that has changed with the time; cars, technology and the biggest change is the fashion. I chuckle to myself as I watch the smiling humans dressed in retro 80s style fashion, going about their day and are smiling even though its cold on this dull September afternoon.

I spent all morning driving around and I spent a short while in the house in Hoquiam that we had way back then but now a family of four live in it so I couldn't stay long and when I have basically trailed every street looking around I decide just to head back home and call it a day.

But as I drive along a quiet back road just outside of Forks, I slow down when I come across a blue Volkswagen Beetle that is parked on the side of the road. I can hear moans coming from the car so I quickly get out and rush to drivers side and peer inside. In the front seat is a young women and she is slumped over the steering wheel. I promptly open the door and she twists her head to look at me. Her face is etched with agony and she is sweating.

"Hello Miss, I am a doctor, can you tell me what is wrong?" I ask calmly and that is when she sits up and revels a large bump from her abdomen. She is pregnant. At this point she screeches in pain and she grips the steering wheel tight.

"How far along are you and how long have you been in pain like this?" I ask when she has stopped moaning. She is panting the way they show you in anti-natal classes and between puffs she tells me, "Thirty-five weeks and I stopped here about ten minutes ago when it got bad…It hurts to much," she cries.

"Okay, well I can drive you to the hospital and they can check you out. What is your name?" I ask and I hold out my hand and she takes it and I pull her to her feet.

"Renee," she replies but then she screams.

A gush of water pours from her mid length kaki skirt and she staggers back and leans against the car. "Okay Renee, don't worry honey, that's just your waters breaking. It's still early for your baby but if I can get you to the hospital they can help you get things under control." I soothe her but she doesn't seem to be listening.

Her face is bright red and tears are streaming down her face.

"Renee, are you okay?" it's a stupid question as she is clearly in pain. Before she can reply I smell something that indicates there was more than her waters that burst out of her. I look down and trickling down her calf is bright red blood.

"Renee, you are bleeding, do you mind if I take a look?" I ask and she shakes her head so I lead her to the back of my car. She lays down and I lift up her skirt which reveals more blood. "I am going to take off your underwear, is that okay?" I say and she nods her head weakly as she seems to be having a contraction because she yells out again.

I pull off her sodden underwear but I can't see anything so I ask permission to see if I can have a feel inside her. She is in so much pain just now I doubt she would care if a dozen random strangers asked to have a look inside her. I get my medical bag from the trunk that I keep for emergencies and put on some gloves and feel inside her vagina.

I take my fingers out and tell her what is going on. "I am sorry to tell you this but you are in the second stage of labour, you are ten centimetres dilated, I don't think I have time to get you to hospital, I will have to deliver the baby right now," I say and she looks at me as if I have six heads.

"What? No, no I can't give birth now, it's too early. Charlie, I need Charlie, I want him to be there! It's too early!…" she babbles on then she starts screaming again.

"I know it's early but you are in labour I am afraid. Do you feel the need to push?" I ask quickly and look through my bag for all the medical things I will need once the baby is born like something to clap and cut the cord.

She nods her head and she has her eyes tight shut as she has another contraction.

"Right just do what your body tells you to and I will help you through it. I need you to bend your knees up but first I am going to take off your skirt so I can see better," I say and she helps me by sliding the skirt down and I pull the rest off. She bends her legs and opens then wide enough so I can see.

"I need to push," she tells me desperately.

"That's a good thing. Push as hard as you can for as long as you can when you contract," I instruct and I hold my hand out and she takes it. She squeezes it tight but she is too busy pushing she doesn't notice the coldness of my touch.

"That's a girl, keep pushing, your doing really well," I encourage as she uses all her energy on pushing. She stops and gasps for air. I take another look down below but I don't see the head yet.

"Just take a breather, pant like you were doing before and try and breath threw the contractions, in threw your nose and out through your mouth - nice and slow." I say and she follows my instructions.

"Will the baby be okay? It's still a month early…" she manages to say through a contraction.

"Your baby will be fine, I will make sure of…" I start to tell her but she screams.

"I need to push again!" she yells and she pushes with all her might. This time she makes good progress and the top of the baby's head shows and I smile.

"That's it Renee, keep going, I can see part of the head," I tell her and just then she stops.

"It hurts, please make the pain stop, it's burning the hell out of me!" she cries and I squeeze her hand.

"I know it hurts but it wont be long now. Your baby is so eager to get into the world and is almost here. You can do it honey, I know you can." I pacify her.

She is sweating so I get a wad of gauze and poor water on it. I fold it then put it on her forehead. It's the only thing I can do as I don't have ice. I have delivered quite a few babies over the years but never on the side of a back road.

"Have you had any more contractions?" I ask while she pants away.

"Yes! It's hurting like a bitch! Please get this baby out of me! I can't take it anymore!" she screeches at the top of her lungs.

"You need to get your baby out by pushing and on your next contraction I want you to push okay?" I say above her and she nods.

She lets out a long moan and she begins pushing again and an inch of head is revealed. I tell her so but at this moment it is clear she is not caring, she just wants the pain to stop.

When she stops pushing she begins to cry. "Your doing fantastic Renee, you are almost there, in one more push the head will be out fully, don't give up now!" I reassure her as she continues to cry.

"I know but it wasn't suppose to happen like this! Charlie was suppose to be by my side…in a hospital! And with lots of pain killers! It hurts so much!"

I wipe her tears but I cant help her except reassure her it will be okay and over soon. She squeeze my hand again and starts pushing and this time it's a much longer push and the whole head appears. "Come on Renee, if you push one more time we will see the shoulders!" I encourage but she is already exhausted.

She puffs and pants and incredibly she pushes again and the baby's shoulders emerge. "Well done Renee, you are doing fantastic, the shoulders are out, you are doing so well! Keep going," I praise her over and over while she pants through more contractions. She wipes her face with the damp wad of gauze I gave her and rings it out on her face as it is very red and sweaty.

She groans in pain then give a huge push and I let go over her hand because in just seconds I am going to have to catch the baby. "That's it Renee, keep going, you are almost there, your baby is coming, just one big push," I persuade her and after a long push and some more yelling the baby slides out and into my hands.

"It's a girl," I whisper. "Congratulations!"

Renee's head falls back against the door and she breathes a sigh of relief but the baby isn't making any noise. I open her mouth and there is fluid and blood built up so I quickly fish a plastic case pen that is in the side of my bag and whip the ink out so I can put it in the mouth and I suck the fluid just as they would do at the hospital with suction. I do it a few times and Renee watches me with panic in her eyes but she doesn't say a word as I work on her baby. I spit all the fluid out the pen before it gets into my mouth and keep sucking until the fluid is gone but there is still no noise from the baby.

By now her tiny body is turning blue so I gently rub her chest just to stimulate her lungs and heart. After a few seconds I blow air into her mouth and her chest rises then falls.

"What's is wrong?" Renee asks, terrified. I don't answer and keep rubbing her chest and blowing into her mouth.

Finally I hear the best sound in the world and tiny spluttered cries fill the car and I have never felt so relieved to hear that magical sound.

Since the baby is okay I place the baby on Renee's chest and I take off my shirt and lay it over the baby to keep her warm. Renee can barley see from all the tears but she takes her little girl in her arms and wraps her up in my shirt. Her smile is filled with love as she rocks the baby in her arms. The baby continues to cry and it is a sure sign she is fine and probably wont need to spend that much time in hospital but since she is premature then she will need to get the full works by the neo-natal team.

"Congratulations," I say again. "She is absolutely beautiful and you did so well!"

Renee looks up at me and wipes her face. "Thank you so much, you saved her! Thank you, thank you!" she whispers.

"Don't worry about it," I smile. "Since she seemed to have a little trouble breathing and I had to help her heart out, may I take her to have a quick listen before we prepare to go to the hospital?"

She hands me the bundle and sits up further and leans against the car door to give me room. I lay the baby on the seat while she is still wrapped in my shirt and I take my stethoscope and listen to her chest even though I can hear that her heart is fine now but for show I need to use the stethoscope. I reassure Renee that everything sounds fine and I hand her back.

She gazes at her daughter and her lip quivers. "I did it, I actually did it and with no pain relief. I cant believe it, I was so worried before!" she trembles. "She is perfect, so gorgeous! She has her daddies eyes…hey she has my nose." she laughs softly and strokes the baby's face gently but her joy is short lived when her face turns into agony again.

"What's happening? What is wrong with me?" she breathes.

"Don't worry, its just the placenta. You are still contraction," I say and go around to the trunk and quickly grab a clear container that humans use as lunch boxes and get it ready so I can put the placenta in there.

It doesn't take long for the placenta to come out and Renee doesn't seem to be in as much pain. She manages to hold the baby while she delivers it and I pull it out when it appears. I cut the baby free from the cord and tie the end of it then I put placenta in the clear box and she makes a face.

"That's gross," she comments and I chuckle.

"Well you have now finished the delivery so I think we need to get you to the hospital where you can get cleaned up and call your husband." I say as I look around and the car is a mess and so is she. I don't care about the car but I am sure it's not very comfortable for her being covered in blood and mucus and she is still exposed with not bottoms on. I don't have anything to cover her with though.

"Renee, do you have anything in your car that you can use to cover up with?" I ask her and I take her bloody skirt and underwear and put them in a plastic bag that's on the car floor.

"I was on my way home from Port Angeles as I was doing a big grocery shop but I bought a new skirt so it should be in the trunk somewhere with the rest of the shopping," she tells me and I go over to her car and get the keys to open the trunk. I find the bag with the said skirt, which is almost like the one she had on but this is denim so I bring it to my car.

"I tell you what, I will take the baby for a minute while you put it on but take some fresh gauze to wipe yourself, there is water if you need it," I say as I just want her to be comfortable and she looks relived. She hands me the baby carefully and she is still wrapped in my shirt and I tuck in close to my chest to keep her warm even though I don't have any shirt and my skin is icy but she doesn't seem to react to my skin.

I walk around the car a few times while Renee clears her self up and I coo at the tiny being in my chest. She is beautiful, her eyes are bright for a newborn and she stares up at me with chocolate brown eyes that will melt anyone's heart. Renee has cleaned her up at bit and she face is pink and glowing, she has thin brown hair that is still wet so I smooth it out gently and she stirs in my arms. I place my little finger in her tiny hand and she holds on tight. I hum her my son's latest piece of music he has composed and she closes her eyes and is sound asleep.

I walk back to the open door of the car to find Renee covered up with her new skirt, her legs are clean and she is wiping my car seat with gauze. I roll my eyes.

"Renee, leave it, don't worry about it," I laugh. She looks at and she spots her sleeping princess in my arms and she forgets about the mess.

"What was that you are signing to her just now?" she asks curiously.

"My son wrote it, he is an avid pianist," I tell her proudly and she smiles at me.

"It sounded beautiful, he must be very talented." she says and I nod in agreement.

"Well lets get you two to the hospital," I say and she ducks out the car and I hand her, her precious little daughter and her proud smile makes me feel warm inside.

I pack my medical bag and put it in the trunk along with the boxed placenta. I open the passenger door for Renee and she sits in. "What about my car?" she wonders.

"I will take you to the hospital then I will give the keys to someone and they can bring it for you, if that's okay?" after all she might worry about giving her keys to a stranger. She shrugs, not really caring about her car.

I close her door then go and lock up the Beetle then my car and start the engine.

As I pull out from the side of the road she turns to me. "I didn't even catch your name." she says breezily.

"Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen," I introduce myself.

"Please to meet you Carlisle, normally I ask people there name before they poke around my body but I was in to much pain to even ask your name." she laughs and I chuckle with her.

"Don't worry about it, I should of probably introduced myself in the first place but I was so worried about you that I forgot." I reply.

"So where are you from?" she asks conversationally.

"I am living in Vancouver with my family." I inform her. "Do you stay here in Forks?"

"Yes with my husband, he has just joined the police and we got a house after we graduated," she smiles down at her baby. "Then this little one came along as a big surprise!"

"Does she have a name?" I wonder and I see her frown from the corner of my eye.

"No," she sighs. "Charlie and I have been fighting over it for the past seven months and we cant agree on anything…Any suggestions?" she asks hopefully.

"Oh don't ask me, I am no good at that kind of thing, besides it's your baby." I say as I don't want to be the one responsible of naming her.

"Aw, come on you must have some names you like, you would be doing me a favour if you throwing names at me…" she pleads.

I glance at the sleeping baby in her arms and she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, apart from my own wife. If I were to have my own daughter, which I know I never can, I know exactly what I would name her.

"What about Isabella?" I suggest softly. She is quiet for a few seconds and I can tell she doesn't like it.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't of said anything, I know it's not really popular these days and is going out of fashion but I would have named my daughter that if I were to have one" I tell her instantly regretting my suggestion.

I look over to her and she is crying again and I worry I have offended her or something but she looks at me in amazement. "No, no, it's not that…I absolutory love it, it's perfect!" she cries and bends down to kiss the baby on the head.

"Hi my little Isabella," she whispers. "Oh thank you Carlisle you have been so much help already and you have picked out the most wonderful name." I beam as I realise it's happy tears.

"Your most welcome, it is a perfect name for a perfect girl. She is going to be a heartbreaker and who ever marries her is going to be one lucky man!"

She laughs. "Yeah well lets not look too far a head into the future," she kisses Isabella again. "You wont be dating anyone until you are at least 30 young lady." she jokes.

We reach the hospital and I park the car in front of the ER doors beside the ambulance parking and get out to help Renee. I spot a paramedic and call him over and instruct him to get a chair and he hurries inside.

He is back in seconds and I get Renee to sit down and I wheel her and the baby into the ER.

I get the paramedic to get help and he hurries through before me and as we pass the reception doctors and nurses crowed us.

"This is Renee, when I found her in her car on the side of the road, she was already in labour and when I helped her out her car her waters broke but blood was trickling out so I helped her into the back of my car. She was 10 centimetres dilated and needed to push. She delivered within about ten minutes after her waters broke." I inform them as I wheel her into the resuscitation room. A nurse takes the baby from Renee and she is helped up on a gurney.

"Were you at full term?" asks one of the doctors and she shakes her head. "The baby is a month premature. She wasn't breathing and I extracted a lot of fluid from her mouth then did CPR when she turned blue but I checked her over and all is well now," I inform him and he raises his eye brows.

"My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen, I had a medical kit with me. I cut the cord and tied it after she delivered the placenta, I have it in the car if someone wants to get in from my trunk," I say and a nurse volunteers. "I used a empty pen to pull the fluids that were blocking her air way but she has hand good sounds since. I checked her over but she is all yours"

"Well it was your lucky day Miss…?" the doctor says not knowing her surname.

"Swan, Renee Swan," she tells us. "Is my baby okay?" she looks around the room anxiously. A nurse and doctor are looking over her and I tell her so.

The doctor looks over Renee but she is declared okay but he arrangers for her and the baby to be taken to the maternity unit.

"Will you wait with me until Charlie comes?" she asks me after she gives a nurse Charlie's number.

"Of course I will," I tell her. A young nurse taps me on the shoulder and she hands me a blue scrub top since I don't have a shirt on and I heard the doctor ask her to get me something in case I am cold.

"Thank you," I say and she turns bright red and shuffles away. I put on the blue scrubs and an orderly comes to collect mother and baby.

The nurse hands Isabella back to her mother and they tell her she is okay much to Renee's relief. She hops off the gurney and sits on another wheel chair. She thanks the staff and they congratulate her once more.

I walk with them up the maternity unit and we are greeted by more staff and Isabella is swept away to be check over by a neo-natal doctor while Renee gets taken to a room over her own and she sits on the bed to wait.

It is not long until the baby is wheeled back to her side in a crib and the doctor tells her that she is completely fine and wont need to go in an incubator or need treatment. They both need to stay over night but if all is well they can go home tomorrow.

I have a quick word with the doctor and tell her how well the delivery went and she seems quick happy, especially as it was premature.

When the doctor leaves Renee beams at me. "That is brilliant news! I was expecting the worst when I went into early labour but she is just fine…all thanks to you. I don't know how to thank you Carlisle, you saved my little girls life!" she scoops the baby up and holds her to her chest. She has been given a baby grow and a pink hat, courtesy of the hospital.

"Stop thanking me," I chortle. "I did what I am trained to do but I was more than glad to help. Helping a mother bring a baby into the world is a wonderful experience and I am just glad you are both fine."

"Here do you want to hold her again?" she asks and I nod earnestly and she carefully places her daughter back in my arms. "Isabella, this is the lovely man that helped bring you into the world and saved your life…and he picked out your name." she whispers as she lets her go when I have her.

"Hello Isabella, welcome to this wonderful world." I whisper and kiss her softly on the cheek. She opens her eyes for a few seconds then closes them again.

We sit in silence for a few minutes until the door bursts open and a man tumbles in looking panicked.

"Oh thank God!" he exclaims then he sees me and his eyes pop when he spots the tiny girl in my hands. "Oh my…" he stutters and is transfixed on the bundle in my arms. I take this to be Charlie, the father, so I get up and walk slowly over to him.

"Mr Swan, meet your daughter," I announce and he arranges his arms so he can hold her. I place Isabella in gently and he holds his daughter for the first time. He looks down at her with so much love and tears trickles down his face.

"Hi beautiful girl, I am your daddy," he whispers and kisses her forehead.

"Charlie, this is Carlisle, he found me parked at the side of the road and delivered the baby and saved her life," Renee tells him softly and Charlie goes to sit where I had been sitting.

He looks up at me. "Thank you, thank you for taking care of my girls. I thought you were the doctor cause your wearing scrubs but I don't care what profession you are in, I am just glad you were there to help Renee…"

"I am a doctor, I am just borrowing these because I donated my shirt to the baby…" I tell him and thanks me again anyway.

"What shall me call her?" Charlie asks his wife who grins then looks at me.

"Actually Carlisle has helped me out in more than one way. I asked him for name suggestions and he picked the prettiest most perfect name" Renee says excitedly. "How do you feel about Isabella?"

Charlie looks down at his daughter and considers. "Isabella…what a beautiful name!" he murmurs. "Isabella," he repeats.

"I know, it's just perfect. What about a middle name?" Renee muses and looks at me.

"Oh no, that's all on you guys!" I hold up my hands like I am surrendering.

"What about Marie, after your mom?" suggests Charlie and Renee's face lights up.

"That is perfect! Isabella Marie Swan, it fits so well." she relies and her voice cracks.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he smiles. "Isabella Marie Swan! Thank you Carlisle you have done wonders for our family to do I don't know how to thank you enough!"

"Don't thank me Charlie but your welcome anyhow." I say and I decide I will take my leave and leave them be to enjoy their new addition in peace.

"Well I better get back to Vancouver now so I will leave the three of you to celebrate your daughter. Renee, you look exhausted so get some sleep while Isabella is napping" I say, being doctor again. "I gave your keys to a nurse down stairs and she and another nurse is going to collect it so she will come back and hand you the keys when she is back."

"Thanks again Carlisle. I was wondering if you would maybe visit every once and awhile?" Renee asks and Charlie nods.

"If I can, I will." I say, not promising anything even though I would love to visit.

"Good, it would be good for Bella to meet the man that brought her into the world." Charlie says, using a nick name for Isabella.

Renee stares at him for a moment. "Bella?" she muses. "Hmm, I like it…Before you go Carlisle, can we get your address so we can write to you and send you pictures? I know Vancouver is an awfully long way to come just to visit but I would love if we kept in touch." she asks quite shyly.

"Of course, I would love pictures and things." I tell her honestly. After all she isn't my patient so it's not really getting too close but I feel a connection to this family somehow and baby Isabella…or Bella as she is going to be known, she draws me in but I am not sure why.

I scribble our current address and home number and give it to Renée and she writes down her own address and I slip the torn paper in my pocket.

"Well I really must be going but good luck the both of you and congratulations again." I say brightly as I open the door.

"Bye Bella, happy birthday!"

* * *

A**/N Please REVIEW!**

**Okay here is my plan - I said it's a one shot but I added the bit with them swapping addresses so I can write at least one more chapter of them writing to each other and Carlisle getting pictures and I am going to get Edward and the other's so see them. Obviously it couldn't have happened because they would remember each other (Charlie and Carlisle) but I thought it was a fun thing to write plus I had my baby in a car on the side of a back road! Yep, he came into the world so quickly, just minutes of my waters breaking. Plus he was a month early too. Oh and the thing with the box and placenta is real too haha! It was total gross! Unfortunately I didn't have a gorgeous Carlisle delivering my little man but my fiancé and my friend and towards the end there was the paramedics, which I am thankful for because he wasn't breathing and they used a straw to extract the fluid.**

**If you are reading this I want to beg you to read my first ever fac fic called Exposed. People are reading but I don't have reviews! It is very slow but it will get better! I will send you a cake with your fav character on it if you read and review!**

**Thank you! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this story was going to be a oneshot or a series or oneshots but I couldn't help myself when I added the part near the end. I have no idea where I am taking this story but if you like it please review! Thanks to MissJayJay for being my beta!**

**Chapter two **

**Six months after Carlisle delivered Bella.**

**The Cullen home in Vancouver. **

It's been a long shift, not that I am complaining but I have not been home in almost two days. There was a massive car pileup on the freeway and there were about fifteen victims and just over half were critical so I have been working around the clock to do my best for each one of them. I am not the only surgeon that has been working around the clock without much sleep but of course I do not sleep so I am not effected in anyway and I couldn't just leave my medical team to go home when I didn't need to. Most of my patients are stable and I have been told to go home and take a full day off. I tried to protest but to keep up my human appearance I had to, it is not normal to go this long without sleep so I had to act like an over worked zombie and trudged out the hospital to come home. I am greeted by my exquisite wife when I arrive and she crashes into me and gives me a loving peck on the lips.

"Missed you," she whispers into my ear and I pull her into a full hug and smile radiantly at her. She is the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on, she has captured my heart and soul and I love her more than the world itself. I am a lucky man to have found her and I don't regret saving her that day I found her all broken in the morgue.

"I missed you too my darling," I whisper back and we just stand with each other, I gaze into her deep eyes and I can see on for what looks like miles. We stand in the door way for what seems like a long time when our one of our sons interrupts.

"Earth to my love sick surrogate parents?" Emmett's energetic rumble calls and he sounds a little distant. I pull my dreaming self out of my wife's eyes I turn my giant of a son with a smile.

"Yes Emmett?" I inquire as let go of Esme but keep her hand clasped in my own.

"I was saying, you have a gift, it came yesterday, it came from Forks…" He says slightly puzzled.

I never did get round to telling my family that I found myself in the town where we lived in all those years ago, as there was bigger news awaiting me on my return trip and that took priority. My newest son Jasper had a little accident while he and Alice were hunting in Toronto. It was just the case of the wrong place at the wrong time and he couldn't resist the human he came across and Alice wasn't able to stop him. He killed the women and has been ashamed about it ever since. It plagues him that he is the weakest link of the family and he torments himself that he just cannot resist human blood the way the rest of us do. He hates being like this but we reassure him that it just takes practice and we believe in him. I was not angry at his slip, I can see how much he punishes himself and I have told him he is doing nothing wrong and I am proud he has come so far. He was born into a different way of life than the rest of us and he has managed what others of our kind have not and will never be able to. We decided since Alice and Jasper took care of the problem that we were safe and it was so far away that we did not have to move. I do not condone what he did but I do not love him any less. So when I came home my news of my visit to Forks took a back seat and I had all but forgotten about it until Emmett hands me the large brown envelop with a post mark from Forks.

Emmett looks curious as to what it contains as he too lived with us when we lived there back in 1936 and I can tell the others will be equally as interested to why someone from that small town in Washington state has sent me something.

As I make my way to the living room, Emmett follows close behind me and as I sit down to open the thick envelop I am greeted by the rest of the family.

"Why is someone from Forks writing to you? We have not been there for years, surely no one remembers us? And how did they find us?" Rosalie wonders. My third, but first son, Edward, looks at me curiously.

"You were there? When?" He asks aloud as of course he heard my thoughts.

I smile at my questioning family and I tell them about the women I came across six months ago as I was driving back from a business meeting. I tell them about the baby I delivered and how I helped name her. They all seem interested so I finally open the envelop.

Inside it contains a letter, written elegantly, and with the letter is another envelop which is full of pictures. I smile as I look through them and each one is of the baby Isabella that I helped deliver into the world. Six months of her life is shown in these photographs and she is simply adorable. When I finish looking through the pictures myself, all the girls are eager to have a peek so I hand them to Esme and they crowd around her and coo and ahh on every picture. Meanwhile, I read the lovely letter from Isabella's mother, Renee.

Dear Carlisle,

I have decided to right to you and let you know how we are. First of all I want to thank you again for being there for me and saving my little angels life. She is so precious to me and without you then she might not be here today - so I thank you dearly. She is such a lovely little baby, she is the light in my life and she makes me smile every morning. As you can see she is beautiful, so perfect that it makes me want to cry every time she smiles and her laugh is so adorable. I never knew someone can love so much but I love her with my entire heart and cannot imagine life without her. She is growing so fast, I am so shocked that she was just a tiny newborn not so long ago! I am scared to blink incase I miss something! She is already trying to crawl and my mom said I should enjoy her being immobile because when she starts walking she will be into everything! I cannot wait for more 'firsts' as they are precious and I always have the camera ready so I can captor every second of them.

Sadly Charlie and I are not getting along too well. We were high school sweethearts and young love is does not always end in the happily ever after I thought it would be. We have tried to work it out but I have to get out, I can't be stuck in this dull town forever, I want to see more of the world. I have made plans to get out and Bella and I are leaving. I know it's selfish and I should work on it more but Charlie and I argue all the time and I don't want her to grow up in that environment. It has been such a hard decision but I think it will be the correct one…in the end at least. I love Charlie but I love Bella more and I want so much more for her. This is my last day here and I hope you get this soon. Enclosed is our new address in California but you don't have to reply, I know you must be very busy. I just wanted to thank you again, you are such a wonderful man and I am glad I pulled over where I did as a very handy doctor happened to be passing at the right moment.

Thank you again!

Yours Sincerely,

Renee and baby Bella

I read the letter quickly and smile sadly. It is a shame that Charlie and Renee are splitting up but if they cannot work it out then of course there is no point in staying. It is better for Bella to be living in a happy home with one parent rather than a broken home with two.

The girls are still skimming through the baby picture and the boys are bored all ready with the subject - babies are clearly not their thing and Jasper and Emmett have cleared out the living room and are out in the yard wrestling again. Edward on the other hand has remained in the living room but is silent, starting into space.

When the girls have finished with the photos Esme hands me back the envelop and I tuck it back safely in the larger brown envelop with the letter.

"That was nice of her to send you these and letting you know how they are getting on. You should keep one and frame it, maybe put it in your office at the hospital?" Esme suggests brightly.

I nod with a smile but I cannot help but think of the baby she lost, and I wonder what she really thinks. Babies are a sensitive subject around here as Rosalie is desperate for one and Esme still mourns the son she had as a human. Edward gives me a slight look to say he understands but I don't comment further.

"Yes, I think I will put one in my office." Is all I say and she goes to get me a frame.

"Choose the one of her sitting up on her own, her eyes are so cute in that one, they are so bright and happy…and she seems to be laughing as well. She is so adorable!" Rosalie coo's, smiling and Alice nods.

"Or choose the one when she is lying down on someone's knee, she is a bit younger but it's so cute!" Alice says, giving me advice on which to put in the frame.

Esme comes back with a wooden picture frame and she hands it to me. She tells me her favorite picture as well and I just can't choose. Edward sighs and takes the envelop of pictures and has a look through them himself. He flicks through them silently with a smile playing on his face but he doesn't comment out loud. Finally he holds up one and hands it to me. I take it and carefully slot in into the frame and gaze at the baby inside.

This has to be my favorite as well and everyone murmurs as the picture is passed around. Baby Bella is sound asleep; she is on her front with her tiny little hand up by her face. Her mouth is a perfect little 'o' and she looks so peaceful, it warms my insides.

"Perfect," whispers Esme and I kiss her on the cheek.

"Perfect!" I agree.

_Ten__ years later in __Wyoming._

It's been quite a quiet morning here in the ER and I have time to catch up on paper work. We have been living in Wyoming for nearly eight months and so far everyone seems to be settled and they are half way through yet another year in high school. Esme has made wonders in our new house and has enjoyed bringing the old building we bought to life and has had fun doing the interior. She has marvelled me with her brilliance and it makes me smile when she is so caught up in her little tasks of doing up our home. The 90s have brought new styles and fashions and we are enjoying comparing this decade to all the other ones and some of us are loving the new technologies that have come out and of course anything new that makes its way through the world then our family sure will be the first to try it out.

As I quickly bash through the paper work I get a buzz on my pager that tells me there is an incoming and its child so I lay my pen down and glide swiftly through the hall to wait on the arrival of the incoming ambulance. I am joined by a band of nurses who follow me around like puppies and thankfully we do not have to wait long for the flashing lights that pull up and the EMT driver gets out helping unload the patient. I walk around to the back door and the paramedic is wheeling out the young girl that is sitting on the gurney. She is about ten or eleven years old with dark long hair and chocolate brown eyes that look oddly familiar. Her lip is quivering as if she is refraining herself not to cry but otherwise she is alert - which is a good thing. I take a piece of the gurney and I walk with the paramedic as he explains the situation. The nurse's trot behind us, trying to keep up but I block them out and listen to Stan, the parametric.

"This is Bella, she is ten years old. She fell off the jungle gym at school and she has broken her left tibia, we put it in a splint and given her 5 of morphine for the pain. Her vitals are perfect but she still has a nasty cut to her head," Stan rattles off as we wheel the calm Bella into the resuscitation room. She doesn't seem scared by all that's going on.

"Hi Bella, my name is Dr Cullen, I am going to look after you. Can you tell me if you are allergic to anything?" I ask her softly.

"No," she tells me and I nod.

"Okay, can you tell me if it hurts anywhere else apart from your leg and head?" I ask her and she shakes her still cut head.

"Good, and on a scale of one to ten, can you tell me how much it hurts?"

"Since the medication, it is now only at a four," she says, unconcerned about it all.

"Well since your leg is all strapped up I won't poke around it and cause you any further pain so I will call for an x-ray and if it is broken then we will put it in a cast. Bella, do you know if your mom or dad has been called?" I ask her since the paramedic and EMT has gone without telling us if the school has managed to get hold of her next of kin.

"Yes, my mom works in the kindergarten at Everton Elementary, my teacher said she is going to phone her." she tells me

"That's good," I comment. "Bella, just for our recoded and things can you tell me your last name?" again the paramedics failed to mention this.

"Swan," she notifies me and I freeze for a second. It can't be! Surely not the baby I delivered!

"Swan? Bella is short for Isabella, correct?" I can't hide my bursting curiosity.

"Yep, but I prefer Bella,"

I smile. "Well please to meet you Bella but I do believe I already know you." I chuckle and she gawps at me wondering what on earth I am on about.

"Did you mom ever tell you about the…where you were born?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yes, I came too early and was born on the side of the road in a strangers car….a doctor called…what was your name again?" her eyes are wide as she is beginning to understand.

"Carlisle Cullen, yes I am the one that found your mother," I confirm her unasked question.

"Wow…" she whispers. "Then you picked my name…wow, thanks Doc, I you saved my life!" she smiles.

"No problem!" I chuckle at her awe. She continues to stare at me and I feel as if I should ask about one hundred questions - like how is she, how is her mom, does she see her father a lot? How long have they been here - but I don't get to ask any because the next minute her already pale skin drains any blood it has left and she vomits all down her front.

"Bella honey? Are you okay?" I lift her head up and her eyes roll. Her skin is clammy and paled with sweat. A nurse hurries forward with a sick bowl and something to clean her up with.

"Bella?" I probe again and she locks her eyes on me.

"I don't feel so well…my head…and stomach hurts," she slurs. I take my flashlight again and shine it in her eyes. Every appears normal but a scan won't do any harm.

"I think it is just the morphine but we will get you check out, okay?" I say calmly but she vomits violently into the bowl. I hold it steady for her and rub her back gently while a nurse runs about trying to be helpful.

"It's okay sweetie, just let it all out…" I soothe and she finishes. She looks up at me sheepishly and lays her head back gently.

"Yuck," she comments softly and I chuckle. "Nice to finally meet you Doc but I wish I were not being sick to ruin the moment."

"Don't worry Bella, the moment is perfect. Let's just get you that x-ray and maybe something for the nausea." I look at the nurse when I say this and she nods and hurry out the room. "Meanwhile I will take a look at the cut on your forehead"

I gently see to her cut but it is just a gash and will not need any stitches so I quickly get some medical glue and I gently close the wound. Bella stays still while I attend to her head and doesn't make one sound. I praise her for being brave but she just looks at me tight lipped as if she is trying not to open her mouth incase she vomits again.

As it just a broken leg, she does not really need my attention anymore because I have seen to her open wound but I feel the need to stay with her, just to hold her hand through it all. I have delivered many babies before but this little girl seems special, I can't think why, but I don't want to leave her.

"So what was I like?" she asks me and I smile.

"You were perfect, a little early but after a small hiccup you were perfect, absolutely beautiful." I tell her truthfully and she rolls her eyes.

"Everyone says that about babies," she groans. "I have you to thank for being here my mom says, I am grateful…my mom really was in luck when you drove by!"

I shrug, not really wanting to take credit for just doing my job. "I was glad I did, it was a pleasure to help." I say. My extra senses pick up something that attracts my attention and I frown slightly as I hear a familiar voice outside in the parking lot.

A nurse comes in with a needle and syringe that contains the anti-sickness medicine. Bella eyes widen and horror spreads across her face and my attention is back with her.

"Are you okay Bella, does it hurt again?" I ask quickly.

She shakes her head. "No…I hate needles!" she says faintly. Ah, a needle phobia.

"Oh, that's okay you don't have to look…how did they get the morphine into you at the school?" I wonder.

"They coaxed me and distracted me but I still felt faint the whole time but I didn't mind because it helped the pain…but…" she eyes the needle again. "I really am feeling better now, I don't need to have any more injections." she says firmly but her stomach has other ideas.

I quickly shove a sick bowl under her while she vomits even more and I continue to rub her back.

"Still not wanting that injection?" I say, trying not to sound amused. She looks up and wipes her mouth.

"Fine but be quick." she murmurs and I hand her a glass of water. The nurse injects the needle quickly into her upper arm and Bella makes a faint pain sound and she grips my hand tight.

"There all done," I inform her and she nods but still grips my hand. The nurse takes the needle away and deposits it in the sharps bin then leaves again.

Bella still looks faint and slightly nauseous so I let her rest for a few minutes while we wait on her ride to the x-ray machine.

After a few minutes of silence there is a quick wrap on the door and I turn to see who it is but I already know.

"Hi, Edward, is everything okay?" I ask quickly as my son glides through the double doors. I wonder why he has come to see me at hospital when he should be at school.

"Fine, I just…" he looks at me then to Bella who is still staring into space.

"Edward this is Bella Swan, the baby I delivered in Forks, you remember?" I say and he continues to stare at her with an odd expression on his face. Bella turns towards Edward when her name is mentioned and looks at my son, confused at his expression.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" I start to worry.

"Fine, just fine…." he says in a monotone and turns his heel then walks back out.

**Hi, again, I hope you liked it! I am not sure if Edward walked out because of Bella's blank mind or if he couldn't control himself. If you have any advice or ideas for this story then please feel free to tell me!**

**I want to ask a big favour of you – I had this other story, my first one, but I gave it up and my beta MissJayJay has taking it over so I would like you take the time to look for her page (look on my faves) and read the story called I Will Do Anything! Please review it! **


End file.
